<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanatophobia by INeedToGoOutside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518102">Thanatophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedToGoOutside/pseuds/INeedToGoOutside'>INeedToGoOutside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off of a head canon of mine, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fireflytwt how you doing, Learned that word today, Manhunt is canon in SMP lore, Thanatophobia, The fear of losing a loved one, There's A Tag For That</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedToGoOutside/pseuds/INeedToGoOutside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, with much hesitance, unfortunately has to abandon his dearest younger brother, Tubbo, in an attempt to protect him.</p><p>I wrote this beyond quickly so don’t expect it to be good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanatophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so don’t expect it to be good😥<br/>I hope y’all enjoy lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t want to have to do this,</p><p>He didn’t want it to have to come to this,</p><p>Unfortunately, the world greatly despised him.</p><p>It was late night, the sky was dark and past the great bundle of trees, Dream could vaguely see the several stars that scattered the sky.</p><p>The dirt below him sputtered around him as he ran through the forest, barely dodging the many arrows firing at him. His younger, and only, brother, Tubbo, shivered in his arms. Slight sobs that Dream could barely hear escaping from him. Dream felt an uncontrollable sadness, but also an immense anger. Why him?</p><p>“OH DREEEAM” The hunters yelled out from behind him. Dream couldn’t tell how long he has been running for. It was hard to tell. The air was cold and it was raining, a grim reminder of the sorrowful situation he has been placed in.</p><p>This has been going on for years. For years on end, Dream has been forced to be stuck in this cycle of running from these cruel hunters. Having to live through being chased over and over. For years and years on end, he had put his dear younger brother through almost death simply by existing. He had to protect him.</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰</p><p>After several hours, Dream had managed to lose the hunters. He looked behind him and saw nobody. He signed in relief, but said relief quickly vanished when he realized his situation.</p><p>He sighted out a nearby cave and gently placed down his younger brother. Tubbo clearly shivering from the immense cold.</p><p>“D-Dream..” He barely managed to speak out.</p><p>Dream bit back his tears and pulled away his mask, he felt terrible. Tubbo was so young, he had done nothing to deserve being out through this absolute hell. It was all his fault. Tubbo didn’t deserve this.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Dream spoke, wrapping Tubbo in another blanket. “But I have to leave you for a while. It’s just not safe.. I promise I’ll come back to get you.”</p><p>“P-Promise?” Tubbo held out his pinky, his hand barely the size of Dream’s.</p><p>Dream managed to smile, “Promise.” His panic surged when he heard footsteps and the faint voice of one of the hunters. George.</p><p>“I have to go now.” Dream got up and prepared to run. “Please stay here and don’t make any noise. They might find you.” Tubbo walked further into the cave, heeding Dreams warning and trying to hide better. The footsteps got closer. Dream started to run in the other direction. Leaving his brother alone.</p><p>𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳</p><p>Phil was simply enjoying his day. His sons, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy, stayed comfortably at home. He had needed coal, so he went out to the nearby cave to gain some. However, what he wasn’t expecting to see was a shaking figure in a blanket.</p><p>He approached the figure, which immediately caused a shriek and a young child to jump out of the blanket. Close to tears and shaking even more.</p><p>“H-Hello?” Phil spoke. He was confused on how this child got here. Who even was he? Who in their right mind would leave a child in a cave alone?!</p><p>“H-Hi..” The child spoke. “Do you know where my brother is?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I do.” Phil laid down his pickaxe and kneeled down to be more at eye level. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Toby..”</p><p>“Hi Toby. I’m Phil.”</p><p>“Do you know my brother?”</p><p>Phil frowned. “No, I don’t. But why are you here?”</p><p>“He said that I had to hide here.” Toby climbed out of his blanket and sat up. “He said he would come back to get me...” Toby looked down, clearly upset.</p><p>“Do you remember your brother’s name?”</p><p>“N-no..”</p><p>“What about his name?” Phil questioned.</p><p>“N-no....”</p><p>Phil contemplated the situation for a second, then stood up. “How about this,” He started. “How about you come with me? I mean I can’t imagine you like it here in this cave.”</p><p>Toby nodded. Out of the cave they went and into the house. Wilbur and Techno looking at a random bug on the floor while Tommy repeatedly hit the wall with a toy sword.</p><p>Phil explained the situation to the kids and introduced them to each other. The next few weeks were a blur. Tobys’s name quickly shifted to Tubbo, as Tommy couldn’t pronounce it correctly. Tubbo was swiftly accepted into the family. They never quit found out who Tubbo’s brother, but their care for that faded. They were one happy family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>